The Saint & The Queen
by Rum Tum Trager
Summary: He never expected to meet her, much less fall in love with her. She was the Forbidden Fruit...but their temptation for each other grows stronger. The walls come down, and they see a side of each other no one else has ever seen (Punk/OC)
1. This Fire Burns

Phil Brooks – also known as CM Punk – sighed as he walked through the backstage area of the arena. All night, his fellow wrestlers were whispering about something, but he had no idea as to who – or what – they were whispering about. So, he decided to get to the bottom of things. He walked up to John Morrison, tapping him on the shoulder.

'Hey, John…' he said, 'what the hell is going on here?'

John raised a brow.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

Punk sighed.

'I mean, why is everyone whispering?' he asked, 'it's been happening all night and I feel I'm the only one not in the loop here. Do you know what everyone is whispering about?'

Someone laughed.

'You mean you don't know about the arrival of our newest Diva?'

It was The Miz. Punk frowned, wondering what he was talking about.

'New Diva?' he said, 'who?'

'That would be me, smart guy.'

Punk turned around to find the owner of the voice. And sure enough, standing behind him with her hands firmly placed on her hips, was a girl. She looked young, maybe about eighteen or nineteen. She was only a few inches shorter than him, maybe 5'8" or 5'9". She had long, bright blonde hair and bright, blue eyes. She was beautiful, he had to admit, but there was something about her that was…off?

'Who are you?'

The girl laughed.

'Your worst nightmare,' she said, 'the name is Michelle Levesque. And I think you should get on your knees and bow to me…Pepsi Boy.'

Punk laughed.

'Me? Bow to you?' he said, 'give me a good reason why I should bow to such a bratty little girl.'

Michelle raised a brow. Spunky…she kinda liked that.

'Maybe it's because I can have my family fire you faster than you can say Pedigree…' she said, 'namely, my grandfather…'

'Grandfather?' shorted Punk, 'who's your grandfather? Prince Charles?'

John tapped Punk on the shoulder. Punk turned his head, allowing John to whisper in his ear.

'She's Vince McMahon's granddaughter…' he said, 'and she's also the daughter of Triple H and Stephanie…'

Punk's eyes widened. No wonder everyone was whispering. This girl was practically royalty. The Chairman's granddaughter. The daughter of one of the best wrestlers in the business. He cleared his throat, turning his focus back on the young girl.

'I don't care who your grandfather or father is,' he said, 'I'm not gonna bow to such a spoiled brat.'

Michelle didn't say anything for a bit. She pursed her lips, her eyes scanning Punk's face. After a few moments, she walked closer to him, her forehead firmly pressed against his.

'You'll bow to me one of these days, buddy…' she said, 'I always bring men to their knees whether they want to or not. You will bow…'

Punk snorted.

'In your dreams, Shelly…' he said, 'now, why don't you go crying to your daddy?'

Michelle smirked.

'Like I'm afraid of some delinquent with tattoo's, piercings, and greasy hair…' she said, 'now, if you'll excuse me…I have a match.'

Punk growled as Michelle walked away. He didn't like her attitude, not one bit.

'God, she's a snob…' he said, 'thinking she can get away with shit because of her family…'

'Dude, I still wouldn't mess with her…' said Miz, 'she will send Vince.'

Punk guffawed.

'I'm not afraid of her or Vince,' he said, 'I won't bow to her, and I'm sure as shit not gonna put up with her attitude.'

He spat.

'I gotta get ready for a match…' he said, 'I'll see you guys around.'


	2. What About Now?

July 1st, 2013

Let's fast-forward a few years…and a lot has happened since CM Punk and Michelle Levesque had their very first encounter. After a few years of taunts, fights, and Michelle slapping Punk in the face more than once…the two actually became friends. But, they never really became any closer than that due to Michelle's string of relationships as well as his own. Over the years, she has dated the likes of Randy Orton, Wade Barrett, and most recently, Sheamus…but that relationship crumbled after she had caught Sheamus sleeping with Nikki Bella, another WWE Diva. It broke her heart, and she had decided to take a few weeks off from WWE programming to heal…but during that time, she had landed herself in a Greenwich, Connecticut hospital…but, we'll get to that in a bit. She had come back, and she had known what was going on through her friends here in the company, particularly her best friend, Hayley Michaels, the daughter of her father's old tag team partner – and best friend – Shawn Michaels. Punk had taken a two-month break after his loss to The Undertaker at WrestleMania, and Chris Jericho had challenged him to a match at the new Payback pay-per-view in Punk's hometown of Chicago, Illinois. She wanted to talk to him, because she had a few things to confess to him. She walked y a few Superstars and Diva's, making sure she waved and said hello until she finally found a familiar tattooed figure. Her heart jumped into her throat at the sight of him. She sighed, mustering up enough courage to speak.

'Phil?'

Punk's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. He turned around, finishing the black X's on the backs of his hands.

'Yes?'

Michelle's breath hitched in her throat. Without even thinking, she ran into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

'I'm so glad to see you…'

Punk chuckled.

'Yeah, you too…' he said, gently patting her back, 'I heard you were on break…'

Michelle nodded. She pulled back, wiping a sudden tear.

'Yeah…' she said, 'Stephen and I broke up…I caught him cheating with Nikki Bella…'

Punk gasped.

'Y'all broke up?' he said, 'I never thought that would ever happen…'

Michelle sighed.

'He and I got into a screaming match when he came back to the hotel room that night…' she said, 'I threw his belongings at him and told him it was over. If I ever see him again, I am going to rip his head off and shove it up his cheating ass…'

Punk sighed.

'Michelle, don't worry about him,' he said, 'he's not worth losing your job over. You deserve so much better. And besides…the Bella's aren't even that hot.'

Michelle nodded.

'I was furious…' she said, 'I loved him with all my heart and he broke it…I…'

She stopped. Her eyes turned dark as she spotted a familiar head of bright red hair and pale skin. It was Sheamus.

'Shit, it's him!' she hissed, 'kiss me!'

'Wha…!'

Before he could protest or think, Michelle had grasped his head, crashing her lips against his. He closed his eyes, shocked he was going along with the kiss.

Michelle moaned as she felt his tongue dancing with hers. She tangled her fingers in his hair, loving the way his mutton chops scratched against her skin. When Sheamus was out of sight, she pulled back, her cheeks flushed a deep red.

'Fuck…' she growled, 'that felt good…'

Punk blinked. He didn't know what to think.

'Uhh…' he stammered, 'I got a match that I gotta get ready for…'

Michelle nodded.

'Okay…' she said, 'well…'

She cleared her throat.

'Why don't we go out to dinner after?'

Punk nodded.

'Okay…' he said.

'Punk, you gotta go!'

Punk chuckled.

'Meet me in my locker room after the match,' he said, 'sound like a plan?'

Michelle smirked.

'Deal.'


	3. Lady Lady

Punk had a tag team match set up by Paul Heyman…him teaming up with his newest client – and a childhood friend of hers – Curtis Axel, the son of the legendary Mr. Perfect. They were going to face the Prime Time Players, after Punk had defeated Darren Young in singles competition then he and his tag team partner, Titus O'Neil, attacked him and Curtis came out to save him, though he wasn't happy about it. She paced the locker room, her fingers running through her blonde hair as her mind reeled from the kiss. The lips that were so different from Randy's. The arms that were so different than Stuart's…and the whiskers that were so different than Stephen's. She could still feel his whiskers on her face. His tongue dancing with hers. His arms wrapped ever so tightly around her. She groaned as a shot of lust hit her at the thought of Punk's head between her legs, the feeling of his whiskers on a different set of lips…

Fifteen minutes had passed, and Michelle was beginning to get bored. She sighed, getting ready to leave and tell Phil to wait…but she quickly changed her mind when she heard the door open. She turned her head, her eyes lighting up when she saw a familiar face.

'You're here…' she said softly.

Punk chuckled.

'Yeah, I am,' he said, 'let me change then we can go. And…'

He paused.

'…you look beautiful.'

Michelle blushed.

'Well, thanks…' she said, twirling her hair between her fingers, 'and I gotta say…mutton chops suit you…'

Punk laughed from the bathroom.

'You do?' he said.

Michelle nodded.

'I do,' she said, 'and, you keep your hair that length. You look awkward bald…though, I miss the long hair you had when we first met…'

Punk chuckled.

'It had to go, Michelle,' he said, 'I couldn't take it anymore.'

Michelle giggled.

'As long as you don't go bald or blond again,' she said, 'or grow a Jesus beard and chest hair. Or that awful porn stache.'

Punk smirked. He walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a hoodie and jeans.

'I won't,' he said, 'are you ready to go?'

Michelle nodded.

'Ready as ever…' she said, holding out her hand, 'Phillip…'


	4. My Happy Ending

Michelle stared out of the car window as Phil drove towards their destination. She had so much to tell him about what had happened during her hiatus from WWE…but she was scared of the backlash that would come from it. She knew that he had a history with alcohol…his father was an alcoholic. She never drank in her life…until a couple of years ago when Stephen took her to Dublin to meet his family, and they practically fed her beer after beer. But those hangovers weren't half as bad as the ones she had in the last month…drinking from when she woke up till the time she finally passed out. The liquor store in Greenwich knew who she was after a week. She looked up when the car finally stopped, the glare of the neon sign in front of the Olive Garden hurting her eyes.

'Here already?' she muttered.

Punk nodded.

'We are,' he said, stepping out of the car and opening her door, 'now, what would you like to talk about over dinner?'

Michelle sighed.

'Something that landed me in the hospital…' she muttered.

Punk raised a brow. He gently took her hand, leading her inside the restaurant where they were greeted by the hostess who lead them to a table. Michelle sighed, sitting down across from him.

'Just promise me you won't hate me…' she said, 'what I did over my hiatus…I feel like such an idiot for it…'

Punk chuckled.

'I promise I won't hate you,' he said, placing his hands over hers, 'tell me.'

Michelle sighed again. She could feel tears trickling down her cheeks, and she quickly wiped them away. But she knew that her eyeliner had ran…just her luck.

'After Stephen and I broke up, I went on a…'

She hissed a breath.

'…bender…I drank from the time I woke up till the time I passed out…I burned everything he ever gave me, and that night, I over-drank…I had been texting Hayley and something I said raised an alarm, so she came and saw me passed out, almost lifeless, on the bathroom floor so she called 911 and performed CPR. Momma and Daddy came to visit…and seeing them cry because of something I did…it broke my heart, Phil…I fucked everything up and I almost died…'

Punk sighed.

'So…' he said, 'you abused alcohol and almost died?'

He shook his head, squeezing her hands.

'Alcohol is never the answer…'

Michelle nodded.

'I know…' she whispered, 'but, I was so heartbroken, I didn't care what happened to me…but I broke my mother's heart, and Daddy…he almost caused an accident on his way to the hospital…and I vowed to myself never to touch alcohol ever again…'

Punk nodded his head slowly. He was about to respond, but he was interrupted by the waitress. He and Michelle ordered, and they sat in silence, staring into each other's eyes. Blue locked onto hazel, losing themselves in each other as the waitress brought them their drinks. Michelle did have more to tell him, but she wanted to wait until the proper moment.

Minutes went by and the waitress came back with the food. She smiled as she set the plates down before walking away. Michelle pulled back, her eyes studying Punk's face as he dug in. But she had lost her appetite. She picked at her food with her fork, her mind reeling with how she would explain to Punk about what she wanted to say to him. She heaved a defeated sigh, taking small, slow bites of her food until she saw Punk clear his plate. She pushed her plate away, placing her hands on the table.

'Phillip…' she said, 'I have a confession to make…'

Punk raised a brow.

'A confession?' he asked, taking a sip of his Pepsi, 'what kind of confession.'

Michelle sighed. She fidgeted her fingers against the table, her heart pounding inside her chest. She took her napkin, clearing her throat as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

'Uhh…well…' she said, 'let's just say that for a few years I have…'

She trailed off. Punk frowned.

'You've what, Michelle?' he asked, 'what's going on?'

Michelle sighed.

'Oh, hell!' she said, 'Phil, I'm in love with you!'

Punk sat there for a moment. Then, he laughed.

'You're in love with me?!' he hooted, thinking Michelle was joking around, 'you're kidding, right?'

Michelle narrowed her eyes.

'I'm glad you find that funny…' she hissed, 'I'm being fucking serious, asshat.'

Punk stopped laughing then.

'Wait…' he said, 'you're serious?'

Michelle nodded. Punk let out a long breath.

'Oh…' he muttered, 'Michelle…I didn't know…'

Michelle sighed. She reached across the table, taking his hands in hers again.

'I have been for years, Phil…' she said, 'since I started dating Stuart…but, I never had the guts to tell you…'

Punk nodded.

'Michelle, I don't know what to say…' he said slowly, 'I don't know what to say…'

Michelle's nodded.

'Be honest with me…' she whispered, 'how did you feel when I kissed you?'

Punk shook his head.

'I was shocked…' he said, 'but, I can't give you a straight answer right now…just give me some time to think this over, okay?'

Michelle sighed.

'Okay…' she whispered, 'just, promise me something, Phil…'

Punk frowned.

'What?' he asked.

Michelle's eyes locked on his. Her voice just a whisper that was meant for him.

'Don't break my heart the way that Stephen did…'


	5. The Bad Touch

One Week Later

Michelle's eyes darted as she walked through the backstage area of the arena looking for Punk. But, she was in for a rude awakening. She heard someone calling her name, and she froze when she recognized the familiar, gruff, Irish brogue.

'Oh, no…'

Sheamus sighed when he finally caught up to her. He gently placed his hands on his shoulders, looking into her eyes.

'Michelle, we nee' te talk…' he said, 'an' I'd radder do it now den la'er…'

Michelle hissed.

'Don't waste your fucking breath, Stephen…' she said, shaking herself out of his grip, 'I saw you and Nikki with my own two fucking eyes. I'm not gonna get my heartbroken again.'

Sheamus shook his head.

'Chelle, she cornered me…' he said, 'I dinna wan' any par' o' it…she forced 'erself on me.'

Michelle snorted.

'Stephen, don't fucking lie to me, you ginger asshole,' she snarled, 'I saw you sticking your hand down her pants. You honestly think I'm going to believe you?'

'I'm no' expectin' ye te believe me, Michelle,' said Sheamus, 'all I wan' is fer ye ta give me anudder chance. Please…'

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

'I love ye…'

Michelle screamed. She wiggled free of his grip, shoving him backwards.

'Touch me again and see what fucking happens…' she snarled, 'I'm not giving you another chance…I'm not gonna let you stomp on my heart again…'

She turned around.

'Go back to fucking that slut,' she hissed, 'I'm going to find Phil…'

Sheamus growled. He grasped her arm, spinning her around and pressing his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, moaning as his lips shaped themselves to hers.

Michelle cried out as Sheamus' lips crashed over hers. She managed to wiggle herself free of his grip, stumbling back. Her eyes were dark as she glared at him, pulling her arm back and punching him square in the mouth. He cried out, stumbling backwards. Michelle hissed, running towards Punk's locker room, barrelling through the door and straight into his arms, almost knocking him over. Punk recovered, his eyes wide as he looked down at her.

'Michelle…' he said, 'what happened?'

Michelle shook her head. She pulled her head back, tears streaming down her cheeks, stammering out her words.

'S-S-Stephen…' she sobbed, 'h-h-he k-kissed me…'

Punk frowned.

'He did what?' he asked.

Michelle hissed.

'The fucking asshole kissed me!' she cried, 'he cornered me and tried to sell me a fucking sob story about how he cheated on me with Nikki. I tried to get him to leave me alone, but he grabbed me and kissed me.'

She held up her right arm.

'And I punched him.'

Punk shook his head. He took Michelle into his arms again, holding her tight to him.

'Michelle, don't you worry about him, okay?' he said, 'you stay here while I get ready. I got a match against Orton.'

Michelle nodded. Then, there was a knock on the door. It was one of the stage managers.

'Punk, your match isn't until later,' he said, 'you're bumped to the Main Event.'

Punk nodded. The door closed, and he sighed.

'Looks like I can spend some time with you,' he said, leading her over to one of the chairs, 'we can talk about whatever you want.'

Michelle giggled.

'Can we talk about last week?' she asked as he pulled her into his lap, 'I never told you my side of the story…'

Punk chuckled.

'Go ahead.'

Michelle smiled. She moved so she could straddle his lap, gently stroking his cheek with her fingers.

'I have never experienced anything like it before…' she said softly, 'lips so different than Randy's. Arms so different than Stuart's. And whiskers so different than Stephen's…none of them ever left me breathless, or gave me such an adrenaline rush…'

She laughed.

'And I haven't been able to get your taste off my mouth…'

Punk chuckled.

'Is that good or bad?' he teased, 'and…well…I will admit that I enjoyed it…'

Michelle giggled.

'It's good, I promise,' she said, 'and I'd kiss you again in a heartbeat, if I could…'

Punk smirked.

'Maybe I'll let you…' he said, 'if I win my match tonight.'

Michelle growled.

'Is that a promise?'

Punk nodded.

'You have my word,' he said with a smile, 'promise.'

Michelle giggled. She reached her arms out, running her fingers along his chest.

'But, what if I wanna kiss you now?' she asked.

Punk shrugged.

'Well, I guess I could use a kiss to hype me up for my match…' he said with a smirk, 'it might help me win…'

Michelle smirked. She cupped his face in her hands, slowly leaning down and pressing her lips to his. A low moan rumbled deep in her chest before she could stop it, her hips rocking against his without her brain telling her to.

Punk let out a low growl as his lips shaped themselves around hers. He ran his hands up her back, his fingers tangling in her hair as he danced his tongue with hers, surprised at how much he was enjoying the feeling of her in his lap. He had girlfriends before her, but none of them made him feel the way that Michelle was making him feel.

Michelle's moans became louder at the feeling of his fingers in her hair. She opened her mouth, slowly letting the tip of her tongue touch his lower lip. Her body throbbed with a need that only he could fill…but he pulled away, his cheeks flushed bright red.

'There…' he panted, 'are you happy now?'

Michelle purred.

'Mmm…I could never get enough of you…' she said, nudging his nose with hers.

Punk chuckled.

'Do you have any idea how dirty that sounded?' he said.

Michelle giggled.

'What if it was meant to be?' she teased.

Punk blushed even more.

'Oh…uh…well…' he stammered, 'your dad is about to be on…well, your family…'

Michelle rolled her eyes.

'I have all the time in the world for my family…' she said, rocking her hips again, 'I wanna spend more time with you…'

Punk laughed at her.

'Well, that's fine,' he teases, 'but, Randy and I are having our throw down soon…'

Michelle pouted.

'Then, do you promise to come back here after?' she asked.

Punk nodded.

'I promise,' he said, 'I'll be back as soon as I can.'


	6. LoveFuryPassionEnergy

Michelle chewed on her nails as she watched the match between Randy and Phil take place. She and Randy had dated for three years before he had joined Legacy…but they ended up breaking up shortly after Legacy split, but needless to say, they ended on good terms…but she still wanted Phil to win…she wanted to feel his lips on hers again, feel his glorious mutton chops scratching her face…(well…more than her face…) She shook her head, her eyes glued to the TV as the match continued. Every time Randy went for a finisher, or the RKO, her heart stopped. But Phil always countered, causing her to let out whatever breath she was holding.

This went on for twenty minutes, and after many failed attempts, Phil finally hit the GTS for the win. Michelle squealed with delight, jumping up and down as the referee held his arm up in victory. But, it was short lived when Daniel Bryan came out and attacked both Phil and Randy. Her upper lip curved in a sneer, a low hiss escaping through her teeth

'Hug revoked…'

With a shake of her head, Michelle turned on her heel and headed towards Punk's locker room. She sighed, walking in the door, sitting down on the chair where she and Phil had been cuddling before he was called for the match. She smirked, knowing she had a few boo-boo's to kiss…and she didn't care where those boo-boo's were. She looked up when she heard the door open, standing when she saw who it was. Punk shook his head, his eyes cold.

'Michelle, I am going to beat Daniel Bryan's ass this Sunday…' he growled, 'I don't like being attacked from behind…at all!'

Michelle sighed. She walked over to him, running her fingers along his chest.

'I'll help you…' she said softly, pressing her lips under his jaw, 'do you need me to kiss anything better, love?'

Punk shook his head.

'I'll be fine, Michelle,' he said, holding her hips, 'I just don't like being attacked from behind.'

Michelle nodded.

'What about your promise?' Michelle asked Punk again, 'you did beat Randy…'

Punk chuckled.

'I suppose I have to give you that kiss, then, huh?' he asked, teasing her.

Michelle nodded.

'You did promise…' she spoke quietly, reaching up and locking her arms around his neck, 'I know you're not one to go back on your word.'

Punk chuckled again. He placed the tip of one finger under her chin and gently lifted her head so she could look into his eyes. Slowly, carefully, he leaned closer to her and captured her lips in a soft but passionate kiss. He let his hands fall down to her hips, pulling her body closer to his.

Michelle moaned as she felt Punk's lips shaping themselves to her own. She tightened the grip she had around his neck, her fingernails lightly scraping along the back of his head. She parted her lips and brought her tongue out to dance with his as she lost herself in the passion of their lips molding together.

Punk let out a low growl as his tongue danced with hers. He let go of her hips with one hand, reaching up and fisting it deep into her hair. It was smooth as silk and felt wonderful as it fell through his fingers. He traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, pressing his body even closer to hers so that she could feel what she was doing to him with just a simple kiss.

Michelle shuddered, gasping as she felt a sudden wave of lust crash over her. She tilted her head to the side as Punk let out a low growl and moved his lips down to press a kiss just under her jaw. No one had ever made her feel so desirable before. No one had ever made her want them as much as she wanted him. She moaned as she slowly began to rock her hips against his, her short skirt riding up a little higher on her hips.

Punk growled again as his erection pressed against her stomach. He reached one hand down and slid it up underneath her shirt, cupping her breast in one hand.

_'Michelle…'_he whispered, his voice full of longing.

Michelle pulled back slightly and grinned at him. She reached down between them and pushed his trunks off his hips, grabbing his shaft in one hand and starting to stroke him. She moved his cock so that its tip rubbed against her panty-clad pussy, moaning as her head fell back. She bit her lower lip, her voice barely more than a whisper as she spoke.

'I want you, Phil… now…'

Punk didn't need any more encouragement. He lifted her legs easily and wrapped them around his hips so that he could carry her to the back. He laid her down on one of the benches, running his hands up her legs and hooking his thumbs over the top of her lace panties. He quickly slid them down her legs and tossed them to the side.

Michelle smiled up at him, wrapping her legs around his hips and letting her knees fall open. She kept her hand wrapped around his cock, licking her lips as she stroked him and guided him toward her center.

Punk growled and ran his hands up her legs. He grabbed her calves and pulled her legs up, hooking them over his shoulders as he pushed his entire length into her pussy with one smooth thrust. He stared down into her eyes as he started to thrust.

'You like this?' he asked, running his palms down her inner thighs and pushing them further apart. He moaned in pleasure at how wet she was.

Michelle hissed as a sharp pain ripped through her body from having her virginity taken, biting the inside of her lower lip as she reached up and grabbed his upper arms for support. She quickly found his rhythm, pleasure overtaking the pain as she began to move with him.

'Gods, Phil…' she answered through her teeth, 'yes…'

Punk growled in pleasure, leaning down and moaning against her ear as he slid himself in and out of her. She was so tight and wet. She felt so much better than any of the other women he had ever slept with, and he was fighting hard to maintain control.

'Fuck, Michelle…' he growled, 'you feel so damn good…'

Michelle hissed and buried her face against the side of his neck to mask the moans that were escaping through her lips. She had been wanting this…him…for so long. She couldn't believe her dream was finally coming true. She growled back at him as she scraped her fingernails along his beautifully tattooed arms, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt a strange tightening sensation in her lower stomach. She realized that her heart beat was picking up pace and she was beginning to feel overheated.

'Phil…' she whispered, 'I think I'm gonna cum…'

Punk chuckled at her words, growling playfully and nipping at her earlobe as he sped up his thrusts. He could feel his own release building inside of him, but he didn't want to let either one of them cum yet. He wanted to prolong this moment for as long as possible, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. He had been wanting her for as long as he could remember, fantasizing about her… even when he was with his ex-girlfriends. She was the only one he had ever wanted.

Michelle began to whimper as her heart began to race even more. She dug her fingernails deep into his skin as a fierce snarl of pleasure came from her lips. She bit down on the top of his shoulder as her toes curled, right on the edge of her release.

'Fuck!' she yelled, hissing at him, 'Phil! Don't stop! Oh, fuck!'

Punk snarled in response. He dug his fingernails deep into her hips and whimpered as he felt her climax building along with his own. He knew he couldn't hold out for much longer, no matter how much he wanted to. He had been wanting this for way too long.

'God, baby…' he said, growling, 'cum for me…please…'

Michelle screamed in pleasure as she immediately did as he requested, cumming hard. Her inner walls squeezed his cock tight as they spasmed with her release.

'Oh, yes!'

She panted for breath as she continued to thrust against him, looking up into his eyes.

Punk roared at the feeling of Michelle clenching tight around him. He shuddered as his cock throbbed, releasing deep inside of her, panting and wheezing as he leaned down to give her a fierce kiss. He pulled back slightly after a few moments.

'Do you…have…any idea…how long…I've wanted…this?" he asked between pants.

Michelle reached up and caressed the side of his face, smiling.

'Almost as long as I have?' she responded.

Punk chuckled.

'Depends…' he mused, 'I'd say, for me, it's been since…oh…2006?'

Michelle giggled.

'You mean back when you and I couldn't stand each other?' she mused.

She nipped his nose playfully, her eyes dancing as she looked at him.

Punk nodded.

'Mmhmm…' he murmured, 'you know how sexy you are when you're trying to out-sass me.'

He leaned over and nuzzled the side of her neck.

Michelle giggled again.

'I only learned from the best…' she said, kissing his shoulder, 'I took a few pages from your old promos before you came to WWE.'

'Is that so?' Punk replied, smirking at her.

Michelle nodded.

'Mhm…' she murmured, kissing his neck, 'and, please, do me a favor…never dye your hair blond ever again. It doesn't suit you.'

Punk laughed.

'I'll keep that in mind,' he said, 'now…we should probably get going. Wanna drive with me?'

Michelle nodded.

'I'd love that.'


	7. Pain

It was the night of the _Money In The Bank_ pay-per-view show. Michelle didn't have a match, but Punk was going to be in the All-Stars _Money In The Bank_ match for the WWE Championship, along with the likes of Sheamus, Christian, Daniel Bryan, Randy Orton, and the man himself...Rob Van Dam. She sat in Punk's locker room, waiting for him to get ready for the match.

'Are you ready to kick some ass?' she asked him.

Punk chuckled.

'Ready as I'll ever be,' he replied as he wrapped his hands and wrists in his signature white tape, 'that briefcase will be mine tonight.'

Michelle grinned at him. She stood up and wrapped her arms tight around his neck, pressing a gentle kiss under his jaw.

'Just promise me something,' she whispered.

Punk raised his eyebrows.

'What's that?' he questioned.

Michelle pulled back and reached up to cradle his face between her hands, looking deep into his eyes.

'Promise me you will be Stephen within an inch of his life,' she said, 'pay him back for all the pain he's put me through.'

Punk chuckled.

'I promise I won't let him get his pale paws on that briefcase,' he said, leaning over and kissing the tip of her nose, 'tonight, I'll come back to you a three time _Mr. Money In The Bank_,' he promised.

Michelle purred.

'I'm looking forward to it, _amore,'_ she said softly. She stroked his cheeks lovingly, 'and even if you lose...'

She kissed along the side of his jaw.

'I will always be proud of my Tattooed Baby.'

Punk smirked.

'I know you will,' he replied, 'but I don't plan on losing.'

Michelle grinned.

'I know,' she answered, 'and I know you have a bone to pick with Stephen.'

'After what he did to you?' Punk asked, 'Hell yeah. I have a bone to pick with him.'

Michelle nodded and wrapped her arms back around his neck. She pulled his face toward hers, kissing him softly and letting her lips do her talking for her. _'I won't be out there with you, but this is my way right now of saying good luck and kick some ass.'_

Punk grinned.

'I'll be back soon,' he promised as he pulled back, 'I'll be back with the briefcase. I promise.'

Michelle nodded and kissed him one last time.

'I love you,' she said softly as she let go of him to allow him to leave.

'I love you, too,' Punk replied. He stepped away from her and walked out of the locker room.

Michelle sighed. She didn't really want to stay in the locker room all by herself, so she decided to walk around, maybe find Hayley or Celeste to spend some time with. Unfortunately, just as she started her journey, she heard an all too familiar voice that made her skin crawl.

'_Well if it isn't Daddy's Little Girl...'_

Michelle growled as she turned around. Sure enough, it was Paul Heyman. She had had a beef with him ever since the feud between Brock Lesnar and her father, and she detested the fact that he was buddy-buddies with her boyfriend.

'What the hell do you want, Heyman?' she asked with a hiss to her tone.

Paul chuckled.

'Oh, I don't know…' he replied with a sneer, 'let's see...a little birdy has told me that you and...'

He paused to look her up and down.

'My _best friend_ are an item?'

Michelle glared at him. Paul continued, not bothered in the least by the look on her face.

'The birdy told me the following…' he explained slowly, 'you two went to dinner, held hands the entire time, and judging by the noises I heard on Monday night…'

He paused again.

'The two of you had _intercourse_.'

Michelle growled.

'Oh, so you've resorted to eavesdropping, huh?'

She sneered at him.

'Listen, bub. What Phil and I do is none of your fucking business. Why don't you and your little dog, Brock, stay out of our business? This shit with my dad is over, and I'm sure if Momma ever found out about you sneaking around and trying to cause shit with me she would not hesitate to slap the awful taste out of your big, fat mouth. Again."

Paul shook his head.

'Michelle... Michelle... Michelle,' he said, 'do you honestly think that my best friend would pick a girl over me? And, according to your track record, you can't keep a boyfriend. You and Randal butted heads a lot. You and a certain Wade Barrett didn't really click. And, your most recent ex-boyfriend, Sheamus...'

He stopped to grin at her.

'Didn't he cheat on you with a Bella Twin?'

Michelle's eyes narrowed.

'Listen, Heyman...' she stated, 'I'm with Phil whether you like it or not. My family may not have believed in him, but I did. And you know what?'

She continued in a huff.

'He and I plan on staying together...sticking through whatever comes our way. And I swear to God, if you cost him this match...'

She stopped to point a finger at him.

'I will rip your head clean off your shoulders and shove it so far up your ass, you will have to watch yourself take a shit.'

Paul's face went white.

Michelle flipped her hair over her shoulder, turning on her heel and heading in the opposite direction without another word that he could hear.

'Stupid man...' she muttered under her breath. She was still fuming when she finally found Hayley and Celeste. Hayley watched as Michelle walked over to her, raising her eyebrows at the look on her friend's face.

'Michelle...' she asked slowly, not sure she wanted to hear the answer, 'are you and Phil having problems already?'

Michelle snorted, trying to reign in her temper.

'No...' she answered through clenched teeth, her words hissing out like a snake, 'it's that bald-headed, lying, piece of shit named _Paul Heyman. _He was listening in on me and Phil having sex last Monday.'

She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering at the thought.

Celeste's and Hayley's eyes widened at their friend's words.

'He...listened to the two of you having sex?!' Celeste questioned, 'where the hell were you two?'

Michelle sighed and shook her head.

'In the locker room,' she answered, 'he had promised to kiss me if he beat Randy, and, well...it escalated from there.'

Hayley sighed.

'Scum bag...' she muttered.

She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

'How does Paul know you and Phil are together?'

Michelle shrugged.

'Search me,' she answered, 'I have a feeling he saw us together somewhere and then followed us when we went to dinner that one night.'

Celeste sighed.

'Does Phil know?' she asked.

Michelle shook her head.

'I really don't know, Celeste...' she answered, 'the two of them are best friends and all, but...'

She sighed and growled.

'I just have this feeling that Paul is gonna stab Phil in the back somehow. I've got a really bad feeling...'

Later That Night

Michelle paced back and forth in the locker room as she waited for Phil to come back from the match. She was prepared to have him walk through the door with a great big smile and that briefcase in hand...but that wasn't the case at all. Hayley came busting through the door all in a panic.

'MICHELLE!'

Michelle grunted as her best friend tackled her. She grabbed the wall, regaining her balance. She furrowed her brows, wondering what was going on.

'Hayley, what's wrong?' she asked, leading her over to the bench and sitting her down, 'why are you freaking out?'

Hayley shook her head, trying to regain composure.

'You were right...' she said, 'Paul...he attacked Phil...'

Michelle's heart sank at her friend's words. She slowly kneeled down in front of her, looking her in the eye.

'Hayley...' she said softly, trying not to lose her temper, 'tell me what happened...'

Hayley whimpered.

'Phil almost had the case...' she said, 'but...Paul came out and he shoved him off the ladder and hit him in the head...Randy won, but Phil...he's bleeding pretty bad. They took him to the trainer's room.'

Michelle snarled. She knew that son of a bitch was up to no good!

'THAT SON OF A BITCH!'

Before Hayley could stop her, Michelle took off. She ran through the arena, screeching at the top of her lungs.

'HEYMAN! IF YOU'RE ANYWHERE IN THIS GOD DAMN ARENA, YOU BETTER START PRAYING BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE NECK!'

She didn't care who she bumped into as she ran, and when she couldn't find Heyman, she decided to go find Phil. Turning on her heel, she went straight to the training room, busting through the door, shoving Dr. Sampson out of the way, and jumping straight on the examination table. She whimpered, pulling him into her arms, cradling him to her.

'Oh, God...' she whispered, 'my poor baby...'

Punk whimpered in pain as Michelle held him. He slowly reached a hand up, carressing her cheek with his fingers.

'Baby, I'm so sorry...' he whispered, 'Randy...'

'Shh...' she interjects, stroking his hair, 'it's not your fault...'

He shook his head. Dr. Sampson sighed, shaking his head as he regained his composure.

'He's got a really bad head gash...' he said softly, 'he's gonna need at most, thirteen staples to close the wound.'

Michelle's stomach churned. Thirteen staples. Because Paul stabbed him in the back. But she knew she had to stand back and let Dr. Sampson take care of him. Before stepping off the table, she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, whispering.

'We're gonna get our revenge...'


End file.
